landofthelostfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Alice
Big Alice is one the the Dinosaurs of the Land of the Lost. She was created using stop-motion animation. Personality and Appearance Big Alice is an Allosaurus, a huge apex predator of the carnosaur order of dinosaurs. While allosaurs were typically smaller than tyrannosaurs, Big Alice rivals Grumpy (a Tyrannosaurus Rex) in sheer size, almost forty feet long, twenty feet tall, and approximately fifteen short tons in weight. Like all allosaurs, she is bipedal, dragging her tail behind her, with short, but very strong front limbs. Although extremely aggressive and territorial, Big Alice also displays a maternal side, protecting her offspring and nest within the Lost City. She is often seen trying to chase off the Marshalls and "arguing" with Grumpy, who dominates the territory on the other side of the crevasse. While she strongly resembles Grumpy, in size, form and temperament, Alice is distinguishable by her green coloration, in contrast with Grumpy's mottled brown. Background Big Alice lives outside and guards The Lost City, attacking anyone who enters the area and often chasing after the Marshall family whenever they go near it. They later learned that the real reason she guarded the Lost City was that the environs included her nest, discovered when Cha-Ka attempted to take one of her eggs. Her son, which Will named Junior, was later hatched, his discarded shell claimed by Cha-Ka. Junior is often shown with his mother being taught how to hunt. There are no signs of Alice's mate in the area. Unlike most of the creatures native to Land of the Lost, Alice was not balked when faced by Grumpy, and the two were usually hostile to one another. Since their respective domains were separated by the crevasse, their confrontations were usually restricted to just roaring at each other over the divide. Though on one occasion, Grumpy actually followed the Marshalls over the crevasse. Discovering her territory invaded, Alice fought Grumpy and proved herself an even match for him, with neither combatant holding the advantage for long. (Grumpy seems to have later become disinterested and wandered back home.) Despite their mutual antipathy, she and Grumpy once cooperated in pursuing the Marshalls. She is probably the only dinosaur in the Land of the Lost capable of holding her own against Grumpy. Episode(s) * The Sleestak God * Follow That Dinosaur * The Test Trivia * The Sleestaks know Alice by the name Selima, which in their language means "Protector" due to her role in keeping predators away from their eggs. * The Pakuni refer to Big Alice as Ahlisa. Whether this is an imitation of the Marshalls' name for her or the similarities are purely coincidental is never revealed. * Many fans have speculated that she and Grumpy could be mates, which would be biologically impossible since separate animal genus cannot mate and produce offspring. However, the characteristics of the Land of the Lost dinosaurs might be different than their Earth counterparts; if so, that would mean that Junior might be a hybrid between Tyrannosaur and Allosaur. * After the events of After-Shock, it seems both Alice and Grumpy are now living together in the same area as both of them are shown encountering the Marshalls without crossing the chasm. * In the 2009 film, an Allosaurus vaguely resembling Alice is encountered by Marshall and his expedition, but she isn't referred to as Alice. Category:Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Land of the Lost (1974-1976)